


It's Halloween and I still have writer's block

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, I Want Candy, I can't draw muscular ukes, I dunno how big the pic is as I'm on an iPad, I ramble in the notes, M/M, Mpreg, Steve doesn't know who he's dressed as, Taking son trick-or-treating, WHY IS THIS PAIRING NAMED AFTER A HAMTARO CHARACTER?!, mpreg baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: Steve & Bucky take their toddler son out trick-or-treating
Also known as: I drew Steve & Bucky with my Stucky baby & then babble in the notes about my history with the ship(along with Bucky's hips)





	

Steve & Bucky got toddler Stephen ready for Halloween, the others tried to help but in the end they only helped the parents with costumes.(Steve is still confused) Stephen wanted to go as his mom, Tony was going to help him with the robot arm part of the costume but Stephen got scared by all the machines around his work shop. In the end Tony just made a toy shield when he was testing out a 3D printer he got for some reason.

So Steve is dressed as Sans & Bucky is a cat(who I still can't draw muscular & now the hips aren't there), this pic is Stephen getting tired after trick-or-treating. I forget why Stephen is clinging to Steve so yeah... I realized the shield is a little to big for Stephen especially since he's tiny. I also kind of made this pic small on paper & took the pic at night so the only lighting is from my room.(Natural light would have made the quality better) I'll try to retake it later or just make better lineart from the sketch.

Happy Halloween, I wish I could still go trick-or-treating & can't afford candy at the moment... At least I had some cake

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a dakimakura, a mod, fanfics, art trades & commissions to do & this is what I make because it's Halloween & I want ideas. I might make an oneshot for this later, also yes I drew a small pic & made it big threw my iPad Mini's camera
> 
>  
> 
> Also the pairing name is ridiculous as I watched Hamtaro as a kid & the character Stucky is a hamster stuck in a green Mario like pipe
> 
> So fun fact: My first Captain America movie(not counting the Cinematic Universe Avenger movies) was Civil War so I didn't know who Bucky was. After watching the movie I joked to a friend about how my OC(who my friend helped me name Stephen) looked related to Bucky. I made a joke about Bucky being a stay at home mom & due to still imagening him being Stephen's mom we some how shipped Stucky.
> 
> I later watched the the first Captain America movie then the second(after watching Civil War again)
> 
> I mentioned Bucky's hips because my friend found pics from the second movie were they show Bucky had kind of curvy hips so that became an inside joke
> 
> It's one in the morning & I should stop talking now


End file.
